U-KISS
left|660px U-KISS *'Nombre:' 유키스 / U-KISS. **'¿Por qué U-KISS?:' Significa: U''' (Ubiquitous), '''K (Korean), I''' (International) (Idol), 'S '(Super), '''S (Star); en español sería Super estrellas coreanas internacionales omnipresentes. *'Miembros:' 7 chicos. **'Ex-Miembros:' 2 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial:' Fucsia perlado y en ocasiones el blanco, siempre con besos estampados. *'Fanclub oficial:' Kiss Me. *'Debut:' 28-Agosto-2008 (Corea), 15-Agosto-2008 (Japón). *'Agencia:' NH Media (Corea) -> (la misma que Paran y The Cheers); Avex Group'' (Japón).'' *'Sub-unidad:' **UBEAT (Eli, Kevin y AJ). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El grupo se formó con 6 miembros en su etapa inicial. Kevin y Ki Bum (hermano menor de Kim Hyung Jun, thumb|280px|U-Kiss 2008miembro de SS501) fueron miembros originales de un grupo cuatro meses. Mientras tanto, Soo Hyun fue trainee de la JYP y conquistó a los fans en seguida. Eli, Alexander y Dong Ho fueron escogidos por su talento, carácter y autenticidad. 'Debut y nuevo miembro ' U-KISS debutó en Japón el 15 de agosto de 2008 en “Power of Atamix” junto con Paran. Más tarde, el grupo debutó en la televisión de Corea del Sur, interpretando “Not Young” en M! Countdown el 28 de agosto de 2008. El grupo lanzó su primer mini álbum, "New Generation", el 3 de septiembre de 2008. Posteriormente, el grupo dio inicio a las actividades de promoción en China durante junio de 2009, apareciendo en programas de TV. Además, tuvieron diversos Fan Meetings en Tailandia desde octubre a noviembre. Tras el anuncio de la incorporación de un séptimo miembro, Kiseop, U-KISS lanzó su tercer mini álbum, “Conti U-KISS” el 5 de noviembre. En el día del lanzamiento, realizaron la performance de la canción, “만만 하니” (“Man Man Ha Ni”) en M! Countdown. 'Reducción del grupo' Lamentablemente, el día 23 de febrero del 2011, se reveló que Alexander y Ki Bum abandonarían U-KISS. Ki Bum dejaría el grupo para enfocarse en su empresa junto a su hermano mayor, Kim Hyung Jun. La compañía dijo que Alexander eventualmente decidió dejar el grupo por razones personales, entre éstas el continuar con sus estudios. Seguido de esto, Ki Bum y Alexander dieron a conocer que éstas no habían sido las principales razones por las que habían abandonado el grupo, sino que habían sido forzados a firmar la renuncia de su contrato, para un cambio de miembros. 'Nuevos integrantes' Anteriormente, NH Media declaró que U-KISS agregaría 2 nuevos miembros después de la marcha de los anteriores dos. Después de las salidas de Ki Bum y Alexander en febrero de 2011, se anunció a comienzos del mes de marzo los nuevos miembros que lo conformarían. Hoon fue seleccionado por su altura (1.81 cm), talento y técnica vocal. Fue solista antes de su debut como miembro de U-KISS. Y la última incorporación, AJ, era el maknae de Paran, grupo de la misma compañía que se había disuelto. '2012' Hicieron su comeback japonés el 15 de febrero con el single "Forbidden Love". El 29 de julio, durante su primera gira en Japón "U-KISS 1st JAPAN LIVE TOUR 2012", AJ anunció que fue aceptado en la prestigiosa Universidad de Columbia, en Nueva York, y con esto su salida temporal del grupo para centrarse en sus estudios. El regreso de AJ será aproximadamente en febrero del 2013. El 5 de junio lanzaron un nuevo mini álbum llamado "The Special to KISSME". Hicieron su comeback el 20 de Septiembre con el 7 Mini Album titulado "Stop Girl" en Corea, que contó con dos versiones: una en coreano, y otra en inglés. La canción "Stop Girl" fue producida por Ryan Jeon, cerebro de éxitos como "Neverland" y "Tick Tack". El 11 de mayo U-KISS se convirtió en el primer grupo en realizar un Fan Meeting en Latinoamérica, el cual fue llevado a cabo en Colombia. El grupo también fue invitado a uno de los más grandes eventos musicales en Latinoamérica llamado "El evento Los 40 principales" que se llevó a cabo el 12 de mayo de 2012 en Colombia igualmente, siendo U-KISS el representante de Asia. El 1 de noviembre U-KISS realizó un concierto en Lima, Perú; y el 3 del mismo mes visitarían Santiago de Chile, pero fue cancelado. El concierto en Lima reunió más de 7.000 KISSME's y el 2 de noviembre tuvieron un Fan Meeting con casi 1.000 asistentes. El 12 de diciembre lanzaron su nuevo mini álbum llamado "Distance", con el cual se cumplió un año de estar promocionando su carrera en Japón. '2013 ' El 7 de marzo realizaron su comeback coreano con la canción "Standing Still". El 14 de septiembre del 2013 irán a Chile con varios artistas más para un Festival de K-Pop, en el Movistar Arena, Santiago. Se ha revelado que realizarán una gira por tres países latinoamericanos, los confirmados fueron: Perú, Colombia y México. La fecha para Perú será el 21 de junio (concierto ya realizado) y la venta de boletos comenzó el 28 de mayo, en Colombia el concierto será el 23 de junio y venta de entradas estuvo disponible desde el 9 de mayo, y en México la fecha programa fue el 28 de junio y la venta de boletos comenzó el 14 de mayo. Estan en vivo ahora en colombia. Integrantes Archivo:406312_487457694635322_1849680812_n_lolo_34.jpg Integrantes: '''Kiseop, Kevin, Eli, Hoon, DongHo, Aj, Soo Hyun *Soo Hyun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ki Seop (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Eli (Rapero y Bailarín) *AJ (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Hoon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kevin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Dong Ho (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) '''Ex-Miembros: *Alexander *Ki Bum Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Mini-Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbumes' Singles Tours *'2013:' U-KISS Latin American Tour (Perú, Colombia y México). *'2012:' U-KISS Tour in Perú. *'2012: '''U-KISS First Japan Nationwide Tour. *'2010:' U-KISS First Kiss Tour in Manila. Temas para Dramas *''Erase tema para Hero (2012) *''Remember'' tema para Syndrome (2012) *''Always/Kiss Me'' tema para Real School (2011) *''I Can Do It'' tema para Call of the Country (2010) Reality shows *Kanzume (2013) *U-Kiss me ( 2013) *U-KISS Buzz (2012) *My Story (2011) *We Are Dating (Eli, Soo Hyun, Alexander y Girl’s Day) *U-KISS Chef (2010) *Raising Idol (Eli, Dong Ho) (2010) *U-KISS Vampire (2010) *Good Day (2010) *You Know U-KISS (2009) *All About U-KISS (2009) *Kiss the Dream (2009) Pogramas de TV *'2013: ' After School Club (Eli ,AJ y Kevin) *'2012:' Gurupop Show (episodio 9, sin AJ) *'2012:' Seri's Star Kitchen *'2012: '''Dos sapos una reina(Perú) *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012: Idol Wrestling *'''2012: Arirang Tour Stars' Road *'2012:' The Beatles Code (Soo Hyun, Kevin] y Dong Ho junto a Hyorin y Soyou de Sistar) *'2012:' Studio C *'2012:' Han Love *'2012:' Made In Japan *'2011:' Oh My School Episode 26 Soo Hyun, Hoon y Dong Ho *'2011:' Show Show Show *'2011: '''The Beatles Code *'2011:' Infinity Girls *'2011:' Dream Team (Soo Hyun y Hoon) *'2010:' Made In BS Japan *'2010:' Midnight Idols *'2010:' Dream Team Season 2 (Eli y Alexander) *'2010:' Bouquet Episode 4 *'2010:' Idol League (vs. ZE:A) *'2010:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli, Alexander) *'2010:' Shin PD *'2009:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli, Alexander) *'2009:' Maknae Rebellion Dong Ho Premios Curiosidades *Antes de la salida de Alexander y Ki Bum el grupo no tenía líder. U-KISS en realidad nunca tuvo líder formalmente así que eligieron a Soo Hyun para el puesto porque necesitaban un árbitro, (una persona que disolviera las disputas) la mayoría del tiempo. Ellos dijeron "Después de experimentar algo tan grande como un cambio de miembros, todos nosotros nos hemos vuelto más serios y maduros. Ahora, no importa lo que hagamos, tenemos un mejor enfoque y somos capaces de avanzar a un ritmo más rápido que antes" *En una encuesta realizada en Japón, a los japoneses se les preguntó sobre quién piensaban que iba a ser la gran estrella Hallyu en el 2012 y en la encuesta, U-KISS obtuvo el primer lugar. U-KISS ya tuvo su debut oficial en Japón el 2011 y varias promociones, sin embargo aún no han alcanzado el pico más alto de su promoción en Japón. *Parece que los miembros de U-KISS han cautivado los corazones de los fans japoneses y están empezando a seguir a U-KISS este año. Los medios de comunicación NH dijeron "Tenemos planes de lanzar nueva música en Corea y Japón este año y esperamos que sea bien recibida tanto a nivel nacional como en el extranjero". *Cuando Ki Bum y Alexander seguían en el grupo dijeron en una entrevista que les gustaría llegar a ser como las estrellas hayllu' SS501. En ese tiempo SS501 estaba en lo más alto, siendo considerados la banda kpop del momento (2009 y 2010, sus últimos dos años antes de su stop). *En el tour a Japón de 2012 las fans no tenían accesorios color rosa (color oficial de U-KISS) sino de color azul como muestra de agradecimiento . Por ello, U-KISS fue conmovido intensamente hasta el punto de no poder cantar por las lágrimas. *El Fan Signing de U-KISS en Manila, Filipinas, rompió el record de la mayor cantidad de personas en asistir a un Fan Signing/Meet. *En el evento de los 40 Principales se conectaron Kiss Me's de todo el mundo vía twitter con el propósito de ver su presentación. *Aparecieron en Action, un programa de Colombia, siendo el primer grupo en visitar dicho país, los mostraron en una entrevista. *En 2011 vendieron 19,194 álbumes de 'Bran New Kiss, '''esto lo hizo posicionarse como el 29° álbum más vendido ese año. *El 5 de Junio de 2012 lanzaron un nuevo álbum llamado "The Special to Kiss Me". Como el propio nombre del álbum lo indica, es un regalo dedicado especialmente a sus fans Kiss Me. Dentro de este álbum se puede encontrar una canción llamada "Te amo" y "Believe", las cuales fueron compuestas y escritas por AJ. *U-KISS no tuvo un coreógrafo fijo en Believe, ya que tuvieron un problema y se pelearon con él. Inventaron, por ello, varias partes de ésta, como también algunos pasos de "Tick Tack", pero de una manera diferente. *El vídeo de "Stop Girl" tiene dos versiones: en color y en blanco y negro. *A pesar no haber ganado un premio televisivo los chicos no descansan en su afán de mejorar. Este hecho podemos verlo en la capacidad de adaptación de sus integrantes, ya que realizaron una versión en inglés de Stop Girl. *Dong Ho fue enviado al hospital por pleuresía (inflamación del revestimiento de los pulmones y el tórax). La agencia del grupo declaró: "Dongho experimentó dolores de camino al trabajo hoy. Fue llevado al hospital y fue diagnosticado con pleuresía. Estamos evaluando si necesita cirugía" y "Debido a todas las actividades, los demás miembros, excepto Dong Ho, seguirán con los planes. Su salud es lo más importante por lo que estaremos viendo su progreso después de algún tipo de tratamiento" *U-KISS estuvo muy ocupado con las promociones del 7° álbum "Stop Girl", que fue lanzado en el mes de septiembre de 2012, y su posterior preparación y regreso con un mini un album japonés Bajo el Nombre de "Distance". *En el evento del día del estreno de la película en la que Dong Ho estuvo trabajando, "Don't Cry Mommy", asistieron los demás miembros del grupo para apoyar a su Maknae. *Son el primer grupo coreano en visitar dos veces Latinoamérica. *El quinto mini álbum en japonés bajo el nombre de "Distance" fue lanzado el 12 de Diciembre de 2012, con el cual se cumplió un año de estar promocionando su carrera en Japón. *U-KISS se presentó en el programa de "Dos Sapos y una Reina" en Perú, cantando "Stop Girl". Cerca de 5000 fans esperaron al grupo a las afueras del canal 4 "América Televisión", mostrando su apoyo durante la presentación dela banda, primer grupo coreano en presentarse en la television nacional en Perú. *El concierto que dieron en Perú tuvo 7.000 asistentes, y su Fan Meeting alrededor de 900. *U-KISS apareció en BBC World New's durante su estadía en Lima, siendo anunciados como "La boyband coreana que volvió loco a Perú". *El 29 de diciembre de 2012 iban a dar un concierto en Sao Paulo, Brasil, Pero fue cancelado. *NG EMG certificó a JM Productions S.A.S como representante legal para promocionar la gira de U-KISS en Latinoamérica 2013. Colombia fue confirmado como el primer país en la gira. *El día 13 de Febrero de 2013 y siguiendo con sus actividades en Japón lanzaron su sexto Mini Album. *U-KISS celebró el día 18 de Febrero de 2013 un Fan Meeting con motivo de San Valentín, con más de 10.000 fans japonesas y haciendo el Regreso Oficial de AJ a las actividades del grupo. *El líder, Soohyun, fue elegido como protagonista masculino en el musical "Time at the Girls’ High School", donde cuenta la historia de un primer amor, que todo el mundo experimenta durante sus años de adolescencia. Hyuk Joo Jung (Soohyun) se va a estudiar en el extranjero debido a la oposición de su familia. Cuando regresa a Corea, va en busca de su primer amor. *El 22 de abril se presentaron en Malasia en el Evento Twin Towers Live 2013, en el cual también se presentaron los Backstreet Boys y Demi Lovato, dejando una gran impresion entre los espectadores. *After School, ZE:A5, Sunny Hill, AA y RaNia participarán en festivales en América Latina. Las actuaciones tendrán lugar en Santiago, Chile (SEPTIEMBRE-Movistar Arena). El festival también está programado para México-D.F, Perú, Uruguay y Brasil. *La productora JM Productions, confirmó que el grupo estará en Perú, México y Colombia. *Realizarán un Rour por Latinoamérica llamado KPOP FEVER-STAGE 1, los países confirmados son Perú (21 de junio), Colombia (23 de junio) y México (28 de junio). *En la venta de entradas para su Tour por Latinoamérica 2013, lograron SOLD OUT en México, en tan sólo 20 días. *En sus conciertos por Latinoamérica cantarán la versión en español de "Dear My Friend" .'' *En el concierto de Perú cantaron la canción 'Dear my friend' en español y dijeron 'esta canción la hicimos para todas ustedes', refiriéndose a todas las fans. Enlaces *Web Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Web Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Web Fancafe - U-Kiss *Nh media entertainment '''Youtube *Canal YouTube Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Twitter Oficial SooHyun *Twitter Oficial Eli *Twitter Oficial DongHo *Twitter Oficial Kevin *Twitter Oficial KiSeop *Twitter Oficial Hoon *Twitter Oficial AJ *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss internacional Ex Miembros *Twitter Oficial Alexander *Twitter Oficial KiBum Galería Videografía Corea thumb|right|300px|U-KISS -I Like You thumb|left|300px|U-Kiss - Not Young 'Japón' thumb|left|290px|ALONE thumb|right|290 px|U-KISS - Tick Tack 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|290 px|Brave Brothers - FINALLY (FEAT. U-KISS) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:Avex Group